Trauma
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: ONE SHOT! The campus eye candy is SAKURA's boyfriend. Having such a bf is direly devastating for her. Good thing SYAORAN is there to run to. But as soon as he develops feelings for her, Sakura's break up with her bf is not exactly a good thing for Syaoran


**Trauma**

**Written By: Tammi Super Girl**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the CCS characters._

_

* * *

_

_**Y**ou can never turn back time; what is said is done._

_

* * *

_

Sakura Kinomoto; petite and sweet, eighteen years old. She spent her debut without an escort but mind you, she isn't bitter. At that time, she already has someone in mind, but doesn't have a boyfriend yet.

A not-so-short-but-not-so-tall guy is by her side nowadays. He belongs to the not-so-upper class men (class A- I prefer to say) and has enough money to treat her out to your not so average restaurants. He has a light complexion, tamed honey brown eyes under well-shaped manly eyebrows, aquiline nose, and light brown wavy hair that he ties to a ponytail. At birth, he was given the name 'Orlando Quintano'. He is half Spanish and slightly looks like 'Orlando Bloom.' It's a pretty coincidence that they have the same first name.

At first, Sakura ignored him a lot. Why? He is the hunk type in the University; a laid- back asshole who digs upper class chicks. She was annoyed when he began acknowledging her presence in the hallways; but it couldn't be compared to her annoyance when his 'hi's' and 'hello's' developed into 'May I share this table with you?' or even 'May I give you a ride home?' He was nice to her but even so, she still gets irritated because something in her mind says like 'I am totally far off from his type of girls, why flirt with me?' True, the girls that Orlando dated before are tall and model-like females- the totally opposite of Sakura. Yes, she is a cheerleader and even close to getting the 'leader of the cheerleaders'. But Orlando doesn't know that, then what's the reason behind his courtship? That question bothered Sakura the most. At that time, she just thought that he is an asshole with a mask- not worth having a romantic relationship with.

But months pass by and they got to know each other better. Honestly, Orlando wasn't sure why he was attracted to her. He just found him self aching to catch a glimpse of her in the corridors. He loved to go to school since then. The moment Sakura began having feelings for him, more sensual problems initiated to arise. Firstly, he is (ehem) rich and Sakura's just an ordinary girl. How awkward it would look if people from his crowd see him dating her? Or even worse- to his parents? What could she ever have just for her to be at the same level as his? What? Being the Mistress of the Clow Cards? No, nothing popped in Sakura's mind for weeks.

But that is not the point- well, from Orlando's view that is. He was willing to give up all his luxury just for her to feel better whenever they are together. But Sakura wouldn't allow that, she was never selfish, even at the dire moments when she needed to catch a Clow Card. Still, he didn't want to face it as the truth. There are times that Sakura asked him if he could just date other girls and that she wouldn't mind, but he didn't want to- even if beautiful girls are dying to have him. He was unsure why he liked Sakura the most, despite their difference in status. And another thing, a lot of time is already wasted, months and months already, he couldn't back out now. It took him days just to make her smile back at him; took him weeks just to get her number; took him months before he could give her a ride home or have dinner with her; took him months and months before he could say that he has finally entered her heart. And she is still in his heart, why give up?

Later, Sakura saw his sincerity and she appreciated every little thing he does for her, so finally she approved. They are now an item. Surprisingly for her, the people didn't disapprove of their relationship. Some even say that they are a cute couple- excluded one male batch mate with the name of Syaoran Li.

He always had his eye on Sakura since last year but she only acknowledged him last semester. Nothing special happened when they met- well, for Sakura at least. She knew that they confessed their love for each other way back. But they were 12; c'mon, how serious were they? They aren't even allowed to go to PG13 movies yet. So, the reality prevails that they were TOO young before and that it seems like it never existed. The only sensible thing is that they both have magical aspects.

The next thing Sakura knew is that every time Syaoran appears in the hallways, he would go off his way just to say 'hi' to her. Then, she would just simply wave and smile back. But whenever she is with Orlando, then Syaoran would pass by, he wouldn't wave at her or even look at her. At first, she didn't mind. But as her relationship with Orlando grew, the more she became curious of Syaoran. She may be starting being infatuated with him (again). But she never took it as a very important matter.

Months and months have passed and Orlando started becoming a 'typical guy' – I meant the 'boys will be boys' thing – always prioritizing friends and fun over his girlfriend. Little by little, Sakura began to get sick of it. Every time she wears a frown, someone would always be there for her- Syaoran Li.

'_Coincidences._' Sakura thought every time Syaoran turns up every time she's down. But little does she know that this amber eyed boy was watching her all the time. Every time he sees her with a frown, he feels like that it's a chance to comfort her and probably…'have her back' or just plain 'have her'.

These so called 'coincidences' happen often nowadays. There are times that Sakura would prefer to sit with Syaoran rather than her boyfriend. And before he knows it, Syaoran had fallen for her…again. But there are fewer chances that she feels the same way.

Still, Sakura tries to keep up with her relationship with Orlando… But no matter what she does, some things are direly natural. And every girl has her own limits with her perseverance.

* * *

"Hey… I knew you'd still be here." Sakura sauntered in the soccer field that is enveloped in darkness. It is nighttime and Syaoran was waiting for her.

"Yeah… I was here the whole time…" He replied while gaping up at her; wondering when's his chance to be 'together' with her as an item.

"Really?..." She muttered and sat beside him on the grass. She didn't sound so amused though. "I just broke up with Orlando…" She said all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He responded but he didn't sound sympathizing.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm never going to have a boyfriend ever again."

It's just a normal thing a girl would say after a break up but…it thunderstruck Syaoran. "H-how come?"

"All men are the same… No one is ever 100 percent boyfriend material." She nonchalantly replied; not minding that she is talking to a male being.

He blinked trice and looked down to the ground. "C'mon… Don't be so bitter… You're just saying that because you just had a break up."

She slightly shook her head, "I'm serious… And umm… I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Syaoran didn't know what to reply so he just said, "Okay…" What else would he say?

And at that moment, he had her beside him… They were under the stars… But the scene was never sweet…

**END**


End file.
